


It's about time we had some fun

by bradfordswoody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, dom!liam, jealous!Liam, sub!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradfordswoody/pseuds/bradfordswoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired around Perrie's birthday, Liam cornering Zayn against a rail brings out emotions in me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about time we had some fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, though. So I'm sorry if it is sucks. Tell me how it goes.

"Li, babe come on. Not now yeah?" Zayn puts the mic down to his side, taking a step back from Liam not realizing he didn't have anywhere else to go since he was already pressed against the rail.

"Fuck, I don't give a damn about where we are Zayn alright? I haven't been able to touch you for days." Liam sneers, absolutely livid. He's right though, since they're trying to get through the last shows of their European tour the energy levels aren't quite there. There's that post concert buzz after every show, but it doesn't last long enough to get past rough kisses filled with wandering hands and halfhearted rutting against each other. Not to mention the fact that they missed a day off, with Zayn having to go to an over priced fun fair built for a six year old. (Liam thinks it fits her actually)

"I know babe. I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry." And Zayn is. He's sorry he's stuck like this, he's sorry that Liam gets dragged into it as well, but he's trapped. He'll get thrown under the bus any direction this goes.

"Doesn't matter of your sorry. You still smell like her for fucks sake. Don't think I didn't see the pictures, her pressing up against you. Such a slut I tell you. Did you enjoy it Zayn?"

"No, Li -"

"I bet every time she touched you, you thought of me. Every time she grabbed your hand you thought of me grabbing that pretty little ass of yours. Didn't you?" Oh. Zayn didn't expect that tone in Liam's voice, lined with desperation. It painful trying to keep the moan stuck in his throat, has to find a way to ignore the way his jeans squeeze to tight now.

"Li, stop -"

"Stop what Zayn? Reminding you? Helping you remember how my lips felt on every inch of your body, how my fingers opened you up? Don't worry babe. I'll help you out more tonight. This time you won't ever be able to forget." Zayn doesn't think the whimper that escapes his mouth was loud, but apparently it's enough for Liam to smirk at him and Niall to turn around and shoot him a confused glance.

Liam's eyes are dark now, no longer the chocolate color he's usually greeted with. He's missed most of Louis speech, not bothering to pay attention to the rest but he tries to be discreet when he reaches down to adjust his pants for the rest of the concert.

***

When they step out of the elevator to their hotel floor Liam slips his hand into the back pocket of Zayn's jeans, gently pushing him towards their room.  
"Li, me and Niall are going for a few drinks. You coming?" Zayn hisses when Liam's grip on Zayn's bum gets tighter.

"Think I'm gonna stay in tonight. Spend a bit of time with Zayn, yeah babe?" Zayn nods, not bothering to look at the other boys. He doesn't need to in order to know they're winking at Liam and waggling their eyebrows at Zayn. The heat on Zayn's cheeks is nothing compared to how hot Liam's touch is against his side. He just needs that, needs Liam to touch him, now.

When Zayn steps into their room the back of his head immediately hits the solid wood of the door as Liam pushes him against it. Zayn groans, Liam's hand fisting in the collar of his shirt, breathe warm along Zayn's neck.

"I can't believe you Zayn. Been so bad lately, forgetting me. Forgetting how I fill you up so perfectly." Right now, Zayn completely forgets he even has the ability to form words. He doesn't understand the concept of speech when he can feel Liam pressed against him. He feels Liam's erection pressing against his hip, pushing them forward to gain some sort of friction from Liam that he craves.

"Thought you were my good boy Zayn?"

Zayn does nothing to cover the loud whimper that escapes his throat. He hurriedly pushes his hips against Liam's in a desperate attempt to get Liam to do something with him, anything.

"Li, please. I'm sorry. I'll be good. Just- please." Zayn is silenced when Liam clamps a hand over his mouth. Zayn refrains from licking Liam's fingers, he has a feeling that wouldn't go over to well. Liam’s free hand travels down Zayn's side, tickling over his ribs then smoothing over the tan skin stretched over his hip. The light touch makes Zayn feel warm and the sensation has his eyes falling shut.

"Zayn, why'd you call me Liam?" Zayn's eyes fly open, clenching his fists at his side. He reaches his arms up when Liam reaches the hem of his shirt and pulls it over Zayn's head. He knows how Liam is when he's rough, it's heaven the way he talks, but this is different. This, this is - Zayn knows he's fucked now.

"I - I'm sorry. Won't - it won't happen again, sir." Zayn tacks on to the end, knowing this is the way Liam wants it tonight. His eyes close again, weighted anticipation trying to escape him through shaky breaths. Suddenly Liam's solid body is no longer pressed against him but he hears his command to stay put. Zayn doesn't dare to open his eyes. When Liam returns he immediately wraps a bandana over Zayn's eyes. He then sets to work on sucking harshly on the tendon connecting Zayn's shoulder to his neck, tongue tracing over the tattoo on his shoulder. Its a distraction to what Liam is really doing, Zayn shivers when he feels the tie used to bound Zayn's wrists in front of his body. It's loose enough, he could probably break the restraint, but he thinks it'll be easier if he doesn't test Liam. But this is pure punishment now, not being able to touch and see Liam when he fucks into Zayn, if he even fucks Zayn tonight.

Liam's lips travel down from Zayn's shoulder, pecking the lips on the middle of Zayn's chest, spending a fair amount of time playing with Zayn's nipples. Circling them with his tongue and biting on the sensitive bud. Zayn hisses, trying to arch up to press himself further against Liam. Liam moves farther down, nipping on the taught skin over Zayn abbs, licking over the newly formed bruises all the way down to the trail of hair leading to Zayn's navel. Liam takes his time undoing the button on Zayn's jeans, making sure to brush his fingers on Zayn's bulge, then pulling down the zipper. Liam pulls the too tight clothing down to Zayn's ankles. Liam mouths at Zayn's dick through the thin material of his boxers, hot breath causing Zayn to gasp, almost wants to yell at Liam to hurry the fuck up.

Liam hooks his fingers in the waistband of Zayn's shorts and pulls them down, Zayn's cock slapping against his stomach painfully hard. Liam grips the base and teasingly licks at the slit. Zayn's breath hitches on a gasp when Liam presses small kisses to the head, licking a fat stripe underneath Zayn's cock from the base to the tip, collected drops of precome on his tongue and licking his lips. Zayn throws his head back, releasing a moan he's sure the rest of the floor can hear. Liam finally wraps his lips around Zayn, going down half way and licking around the head before coming back up. Zayn is shaking, doesn't trust his knees to kip him standing up. His senses are on overdrive, every nerve in him tingling. Liam hallows his cheeks before going back down, this time all the way to the hilt, nosing the hairs at the base of Zayn's dick and stopping there. Liam moans around his cock, sending shivers all the way up Zayn's spine. Zayn wants to cry from how wet and hot Liam feels around his dick. Liam goes back to sucking Zayn with vigor, tongue tracing patterns when he goes back up. Each time Zayn feels himself hitting the back of Liam's throat, it has him thrashing, sweating from how hard he tries to keep himself from fucking Liam's mouth. Liam tongues at the slit, collecting all the drop of precome steadily flowing from Zayn’s prick and making a show of swallowing it donw. He pants when Liam brings a hand up to play with his balls, pulling off Zayn's cock to suck on them.

"Li- sir, please, gonna come. Can I come?" Zayn pants, struggling to bring air into his lungs when the rest of him is focused on Liam's lips. When Liam pulls away and stands up Zayn huffs out a breath. He wanted to come, still wants to come and his dick is throbbing with the urge. He just wants Liam to get in him already.

"I need you, please. Sir, I need you in me, now. Please."

"Look at you," Liam says, voice low. "Already begging for me. You look so pretty when you beg Zayn, so good. Like a proper wreck, and I haven't even been in you yet." Liam runs his fingers up from Zayn's hips, ghosting over Zayn's biceps before fisting Zayn's hair and pulling him towards the bed. Zayn nearly trips on the jeans still stuck around his ankles but follows Liam anyway. He chokes on the moan stuck in his throat, so Liam is alerted to the fact that Zayn likes the sting on his scalp when Liam tugs to harshly. Zayn is thrown face first onto the matress.

"Hands and knees." He immediately scrambles to gain some balance, resting on his forearms and ass in the air, legs spread apart. Liam strips himself of his clothes, the heat finally becoming unbearable. He stares at Zayn's hole, pretty and pink, looking so new and covered in a smattering of hairs. Liam wants to ruin that. Wants to fuck Zayn till his hole is completely abused. Wants Zayn's little ass red and burning. "I'm gonna wreck you. And your not going to say a single word."  
He steps forward, tongue pressed flat against Zayn's hole licking a stripe up from Zayn's balls to the cleft of his ass. He kisses over Zayn's hole, pushing past the rim. Zayn clenches around the instursion, gripping the sheets beneath him harder. Liam pokes insistantly at Zayn's hole, stretching him around Liam's tongue. Zayn releases a groan because Liam is eating him, practically devouring his hole. He releases another unintelligible noise and Liam pulls away.

"Fuck," Zayn yells as Liam's hand comes down hard on Zayn's ass. Zayn's pale skin instantly lit ablaze. The sound of skin on skin is still ringing through Liam’s ears. It makes his dick pulse with excitement. The hitch in Zayn’s breath is audible when Liam brings his palm down on Zayn’s other cheek. “Sorry, I’m sorry. Please.” Liam kneads at the raw flesh of Zayn’s arse enjoying the string of curses Zayn pulls together.

“I know you’re sorry. At least, I know you will be.” Liam says with a smirk. Zayn is so close to the edge. His cock hanging low between his legs is unbearable and his upper body straining to keep himself from collapsing. “How many then? 15?” Zayn nods, not being able to transfer his thoughts into words that won’t come out as a moan. At the first slap Zayn jolts forward, unprepared for the force of Liam’s arm.

“One” Zayn whispers. He bites his lip getting ready for the next but Liam tsks at him.

“That wasn’t nearly loud at all Zayn. I know you can do better.” Liam leans down to Zayn’s ear, blanketing himself over the bent boy’s figure. “I want everyone to hear what I’m doing to you. So you’re going to scream, or you’re going to get it.” Liam whispers harshly. Zayn bites back a groan, nodding in response as to not upset Liam. When Liam repositions himself, Zayn opens his stance a little wider.

“Shit, two” Zayn hisses out a little louder this time. That definitely wasn’t Liam’s hand that time, more like his belt. He can feel where it’s starting to swell already.

“F-fuck three” Zayn cries out. He doesn’t know how he’s lasting. Each blow from the belt causes Zayn to let out some creative curses Liam didn’t actually realize were words.

“Nine.” Zayn grits out. At ten Zayn’s arms finally give out, face pressed into the mattress muffling his cries. His cock is trapped between his stomach and the bed, the pressure almost painful. His hips buck each time the sting on his arse increases. His cock rubbing against the sheet creates a delicious friction.

“Fifteen” Zayn sobs out, and he’s coming over the sheets, vision going white at his release and everything is so sensitive. His head is pounding from his orgasm as he creates a mess in the sheets. He has to take a minute to breathe again and to get his head straight and he realizes – fuck, he didn’t ask Liam to come.

“L-Li fuck I’m sorry please don’t, I didn’t mean it a swear I-“ Zayn cuts off his own sentence with a scream when Liam enters not having been properly stretched. It burns like hell but he knows this is supposed to be his punishment for not following Liam’s rules. Zayn feels the wetness gather at the corners of his eyes when Liam gives no time for him to adjust, pounding into him roughly, hips snapping forward and jabbing Zayn’s prostate each time. 

“Look at you, little slag. Came without me even touching you.” Liam pulls out slowly this time, pulling out to where only the tip is still buried in Zayn’s hole. “Let’s see if you can do it again.” 

He thrusts forward with so much force Zayn is pushed up the bed. He continues to drag out his thrusts, aiming to hit the perfect bundle of nerves that make Zayn’s back arch lusciously. Liam’s cock dragging across Zayn’s walls has him gasping for air, throat raw from screaming Liam’s name so loud he’s lucky they don’t have a show tomorrow. The room fills with the sounds of Zayn’s gasps mixed with the slapping of Liam’s thighs against Zayn’s already sore ass. God he almost wishes Zayn wasn’t wearing a blindfold so he could see the tears rolling down his face. Zayn cries out, the pain just on the right side of pleasure because everything is just so sensitive. And Liam is just using him. 

“Please – oh god ¬– please I can’t, ‘s too much” Zayn gasps out. He’s almost there, so close to coming when Liam yanks him up by his hair. Zayn groans at the tug on his scalp and let’s his head fall back against Liam’s shoulder, leaving his neck exposed for Liam to attack with his lips. Liam snakes his arm around to tweak Zayn’s nipply as the other grips Zayn’s hip, hard enough to bruise.

With the new angle Zayn feels like he’s being split in half. Liam is just so big and – shit ¬– Zayn feels so full. Liam stares at the drops of sweat rolling down Zayn’s neck, licking at his jawline and he feels his stomach tighten, the familiar warmth building up inside him. Zayn clenches around him, incredibly tight. It all feels so good, and to think that this, this part of Zayn is completely in Liam’s control. Belongs to Liam. He comes deep inside of Zayn, growling out the smaller boys name while biting at his earlobe. Zayn’s pants grow louder when he feels Liam fill him up, his insides wet. He struggles to control his breathing, and he doesn’t think he can control the way his cock is throbbing with the need to get off. Liam keeps thrusting into Zayn, his grip on his hips even tighter as Zayn tries to push back onto him. With pre-come leaking from Zayn’s tip he doesn’t know how long he can last until – 

“Come for me.” Zayn’s orgasm is ripped from his body as Liam whispers in his ear, sobs wracking his body until Zayn has completely emptied himself adding to the mess on the sheets. His thighs are trembling and he’s sure he would collapse if it weren’t Liam’s arms wrapped around his torso holding him up. Zayn collapsese back against Liam’s chest as Liam slows his thrusts down to a stop and slowly pulling out of Zayn. Zayn winces at the feel of being empty, and at Liam’s come seeping out of his whole down the backs of his thighs. 

Liam gently lays Zayn down on his back after pulling the sheets off and tossing them in the hamper. He slips the bind off Zayn’s hands, giving his palms a few light pecks before slipping off the blindfold over his eyes. Zayn’s eyes flutter open, adjusting to the brightness of the room. Zayn’s eyes are puffy and red-rimmed, so Liam lays a peck on his forhead while rubbing away any tear tracks on Zayn’s cheeks. He may like it when Zayn cries during sex but he always wants to make sure that he didn’t actually hurt Zayn in the process.

“You okay Z? Sometimes I’m just really jealous and I’m sorry. I just love you too much you know?” He says wrapping Zayn up and pulling him into his chest, resting his chin on top of Zayn’s forehead. Zayn nods, burying his face closer to Liam, inhaling his scent. They both still reek of sex, but Liam mostly smells like home.

“’M yours Li. Always and only yours.” Zayn murmurs before he lets his eyes shut, and breathing level out. Liam reaches over Zayn to switch off the lights, pressing one more kiss to the top of Zayn’s head before he joins Zayn in his slumber, with their legs tangling automatically between them, wrapped up in each other. Like how it always should be.


End file.
